cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Billy Bob Thornton
Billy Bob Thornton (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''Chopper Chicks in Zombietown (Cycle Sluts) (1989)'' [Tommy]: Shot in the stomach by Don Calfa in Don's mortuary, after Billy Bob and Jamie Rose discover a couple of zombies. After being locked in the freezer, Jamie holds Billy Bob's face up to the window to lure the zombie Whitney ReisLink title into opening the door. (Thanks to L. and Lloyd Kaufman) *''One False Move (1992)'' [Ray Malcolm]: Shot to death in a gunfight with Bill Paxton. *''Blood In, Blood Out: Bound by Honor (1993)'' [Lightning]: Strangled by a gang member during a prison riot. (Thanks to L.) *''Trouble Bound (1993)'' [Coldface]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with police. (Thanks to L.) *''On Deadly Ground (1994)'' [Homer Carlton]: Killed in an explosion set by Steven Seagal (when he fires at a elevator containing a bomb, which knocks him on fire off a platform). (Thanks to L.) *''Dead Man (1995)'' [Big George Drakoulious]: Throat slit by Gary Farmer. (Thanks to L.) *''Don't Look Back (1996)'' [Marshall]: Shot by Eric Stoltz after Billy Bob shoots John Corbett. (Thanks to L.) *''The Winner (1996)'' [Jack]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Frank Whaley in the casino. (Thanks to L.) *''A Gun, a Car, a Blonde (1997)'' [Syd / Monk]: Shot in the chest by Jim Metzler after Billy Bob shoots Andrea Thompson. (This occurs in the black & white story-within-the-story sequences; Billy Bob's other character in the "real world" sequences survives the movie.) *''A Simple Plan (1998)'' [Jacob Mitchell]: Shot in the back of the head by his brother (Bill Paxton), at Billy Bob's own request, to spare Billy Bob from having to shoot himself. *''The Man Who Wasn't There (2001)'' [Edward 'Ed' Crane]: Executed (off-screen) in the electric chair (for a Jon Polito's murder committed by James Gandofini); the movie fades to white just as the switch is thrown. *''The Alamo (2004)'' [Davy Crockett]: Executed after the battle of the Alamo by the Mexican army. *''The Ice Harvest (2005)'' [Vic]: Drowned or frozen to death when he falls into an ice-cold lake with Mike Starr's body, on top of having been shot in the stomach by Mike. (Thanks to Eric) *''Eagle Eye (2008)'' [Agent Tom Morgan]: Sacrifices himself by crashing his SUV in order to destroy the computer-controlled plane that is chasing him and Shia LaBeouf. (Thanks to Neil, Matt, and Alvin) *''Faster (2010)'' [Cop]: Shot in the throat by Dwayne Johnson (after being shot repeatedly in the back); his body is shown again afterwards as Carla Gugino investigates the scene. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''The Baytown Outlaws (2012)'' [Carlos]: Killed in an explosion when he opens a package sent to him by Eva Longoria; the scene cuts to a cartoon representation of the explosion after he opens the bomb. (Thanks to Tim) TV Deaths None Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Toni Lawrence (thus ex-son-in-law of Marc Lawrence) *Ex-Mr. Cynda Williams *Ex-Mr. Angelina Jolie Category:Actors Category:1955 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Directors Category:Writers